


〔梅亚/MA〕Contract Lover

by T_Phoenix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, 梅亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Phoenix/pseuds/T_Phoenix
Summary: 只有一点肉沫子
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

正文:

亚瑟赶到酒吧的时候莱昂他们已经在那儿了。高汶一只手圈住帕西瓦尔的脖子，整个人挂在他身上，脸上尽是满足的笑容。

亚瑟一看这阵仗就大叫起来，“你他妈不止给我一个人打了电话！”

高汶眯着眼睛甩着他那一头卷发，一只手拿着杯子胡乱挥舞，像个沉醉于音乐的伟大指挥家，“Bingo！”

莱昂苦恼的把刚刚从侍者那拿到的找零塞进钱包，“他把每一个人的电话都打了一遍。我以后上床睡觉前一定要关机！”

“他发什么疯？”亚瑟看到帕西瓦尔努力把高汶从地上拽起来，空气里全是各种混杂的Alpha信息素，迷乱刺激的味道，让亚瑟感到非常不舒服。

“亚瑟！”所有人都被高汶一声高喝吓到，始作俑者紧紧盯着亚瑟，朝前送出酒杯，撒出来的液体一下泼到莱昂的大衣上，“喝！”

亚瑟翻了个白眼，“你能保证在我喝了之后你能乖乖回家吗？”

高汶打了个酒嗝，“为什么……不呢？”

“好吧。”亚瑟接过酒杯仰头一饮而尽，热烈火辣的气味在口腔中迸发……他其实没什么感觉，甚至还想再来他几杯……这可不行，明天他还得工作。他拿着空杯子在高汶面前晃了晃，后者恼火的摆摆手，指责他的不解风情。

“哪儿有你这样喝酒的……你喝酒跟做人都一样差劲！”

亚瑟愣住了，看样子他强取豪夺棒打鸳鸯已经声名在外了。

“高汶！”莱昂冲上去制止他，架起他另一条胳膊，和帕西一起把这个醉鬼往外面拖。等把人塞进车后座，帕西瓦尔才直起身子舒了口气，“他喝多了，说话有点……”手指点了点脑袋，“你懂的。”

莱昂也附和着，“谁会跟酒鬼一般见识呢，是吧？”

亚瑟耸耸肩，“酒后吐真言嘛，可能他真的受够我了。”两个朋友明显不知所措起来，亚瑟看着他们突然笑了，“行了，我开玩笑呢。帕西你快送他回去吧，莱昂你也早点回家。”

“亚瑟——”高汶从车窗里探出大半个身子，鬓发散乱衣衫不整，像是从电视机里爬出来的女鬼。

“怎么了？”亚瑟双手插兜走过去，倚在车尾。

“别担心伙计，虽然你做人很差劲，但……谁让我们是兄弟呢！什么时候让我见见你不惜代价掳来的小Omega？”高汶眼神飘忽的企图看清他。

“你可能有点误解……”高汶一甩手掐了他的话头，“算了，你简直是一团糟……干杯！”说完，他双手空握，一仰头，作势往嘴里灌酒。

帕西把他按回车里，亚瑟感到颇为头疼，“这种把醉鬼拖回家的戏码什么时候是个头？”

“高汶嘛，就那样。”莱昂摊了摊手，坐进出租车前排，“回见！”

亚瑟帮手忙脚乱按住高汶的帕西关上车门，目送汽车混进车流里。刚刚吞下去的酒精开始在胃里横冲直撞，亚瑟揉了揉胃部，想着如今一杯酒都能让他感到痛苦，看来高汶的话并没有错，他现在一团糟。

他来到停车处，被两个在他车旁亲热的男人吓到，浓烈的信息素气味难舍难分的交织在一起，可想而知战况多么激烈。听到脚步声，两个人搂抱着道歉飞快的跑开，空气中的气味刺激的他颈后的腺体一阵发烫，幸亏多年以来养成的每个月月初注射抑制剂的习惯，不然今晚自己肯定要多受折磨。

只是没想到第二天在办公室吞胃药的时候被莫嘉娜逮了个正着。

“那是什么！”莫嘉娜的表情就像他正在违法乱纪。

“我又不是在吸毒。”亚瑟云淡风轻的把药瓶顺手丢进右手边的抽屉里。

“相信我，你要是真吸毒了我会开Party庆祝的，因为你终于迈出了乖乖男的第一步。”莫嘉娜在亚瑟阻止自己的手上狠狠拍了下去，拿出药瓶研究起来。

“你胃不舒服？”

“没有……”亚瑟想宽他姐姐的心。

“那你瓶子里装的是糖？”

“……是有一点。”

莫嘉娜半个屁股坐在亚瑟的办公桌上，身上压制性满满的Alpha信息素迫的亚瑟呼吸困难，但是亚瑟要记住自己扮演的Beta形象。

“梅林怎么样了？”

亚瑟摸了摸鼻子，“就那样吧。”

莫嘉娜试图在他脸上找出蛛丝马迹，弯下身子凑近她的弟弟，亚瑟快被他姐姐信息素里火辣的麦芽焦香呛晕，头晕腿软。然而他身为乌瑟的儿子确实深得真传，十分善于管理自己的情绪。莫嘉娜甩甩头发，信息素终于收敛了一些，亚瑟偷偷换了口气。

“我没想过你会把自己搞成这个样子。我很同情梅林，但是你好歹是我弟弟，我不希望你的结局太过悲惨——虽然我也很想看。”

“他现在恨我……”

“这不是重点，”莫嘉娜打断他，“为了梅林你毅然决然的搬了出去，然而事实证明你根本没办法照顾好自己。既然如此我觉得梅林有必要知道你做了些什么，那样他至少会……”

“你不能告诉梅林！”亚瑟站了起来，这样一来他比莫嘉娜高很多，但是他姐姐的气势完全压过了他。

“你以为我会听你的？”莫嘉娜作势拿出手机。

“好吧！”亚瑟妥协。下个月胡妮丝的手术就做完了，那个时候梅林就可以逃离他，他没必要知道这些事，潘德拉贡只是他生命里的过客，他会和别人结婚，会幸福美满，会过上一个Beta该有的生活。“我会尽量照顾好自己，”亚瑟看到莫嘉娜突变的脸色立刻改口，“一定！一定会！你别告诉他！”

莫嘉娜露出一个大大的笑容，帮亚瑟理好衬衣的褶皱，蹬着高跟鞋愉快的离开了。

亚瑟松了一口气。然而他不知道，莫嘉娜刚出门，就拨通了梅林的电话。

彼时梅林还在超市里闲逛，从乳制品区出来正要去买肉。

“莫嘉娜？”

“听着，梅林，”电话那头莫嘉娜的声音带着点冷气，要知道跟他说话这位女强人总是温柔和善的，“我知道亚瑟是个蠢货也是个混蛋，但是看在我的面上你能不能稍微……你知道他是个大少爷，他甚至连煮面都不会。我也不过分要求你像个保姆一样看顾他，只是——别让他死了就成，好吗？”

电话那头安静下来，只剩下浅浅的呼吸声在等待他的回答。梅林想到昨天看到的那瓶胃药，回答了一个“好”。他骗自己说是因为亚瑟是他的金主，一个合格的被包养者是不会让他的金主死掉的。

不过这就很难解释自己一改态度递给亚瑟一杯牛奶和一个三明治了。亚瑟瞪圆了眼睛甚至没有伸手接杯子，拿着手里的车钥匙呆愣在那儿。梅林咳了两声，以掩盖自己的不自在，把包装好的三明治塞给他，另一只手执着的举着那杯牛奶。亚瑟哦哦两声，手忙脚乱的拆开三明治的包装咬了一口，就要开门出去，“你喝吧，我要来不及了。”

梅林飞快接话，又把杯子送出去一点，“我从不喝这个。”

亚瑟又呆住了，艰难的咽下一口食物，遏制自己即将脱口而出的“不喝你买来干什么”，看着梅林坚定的目光最终还是伸手接过杯子一饮而尽，嘴唇上还沾了奶渍，不等梅林提醒就冲了出去，速度快得就像他当初参加百米短跑一样。

梅林握着温热的空杯子在门口站了一会儿，心脏急剧跳动，等他回过神来才发现自己上班也要来不及了。

公司里的人都看出来今天他们大少爷不对劲:对着电脑发呆、在茶水间拿着空杯子笑、在会议室盯着PPT转椅子……幸亏今天老板不在，不然大少爷死定了。

亚瑟今天很不在状态，然而他没办法，心里咕嘟咕嘟冒泡泡，膨胀上升到在云端一样的兴奋快意。他晚些时候还收到了梅林的短信——他们的第一条短信。上面写着:几点下班？晚上我可以做饭。

亚瑟编辑了一条:会很晚。

字太少，删掉。

你不用等我。

太冷漠了，而且显得自大，删掉。

你做什么我都吃……

删掉！删掉！

好的，我尽快回来。

发送。

亚瑟翻来覆去看了好几遍，签完一批文件后又拿出来看了几遍，觉得自己的回复不太好，但是木已成舟，而且梅林并没有回复，说明没什么问题。

他像个焦虑症患者一样，一下午对着手机皱眉头。然而真正让他焦虑的事情还在后面。

他发情了。

他看完助理下班前给他的最后一批文件，这时候办公楼里都没人了。他起身去拿椅背上的西装外套，刚站起来就双腿发软跌回了椅子上。发情期像个突然造访的强盗，夺走了他正常的身体机能。身上很快升起的热度灼烧着皮肤，沁出一层薄汗，嘴唇微胀发热，后脖子上腺体不断的发烫，小腹抽紧，阴茎被束缚在西裤里，他甚至感觉到后穴渗出的粘液打湿了内裤。

亚瑟不知道是不是最近吃的胃药扰乱了抑制剂的药效，不然他月初注射的抑制剂怎么失去了作用。

一切都发生的太快，他只能庆幸自己留到最后下班的工作习惯，不然他可能会因为发情死于一场车祸，或者被哪个勾起情欲的Alpha拖进狭窄的巷子里。不管哪种，现在肯定是最好的选择，无人、空旷、封闭。

亚瑟绞紧了后穴溢出一声嘤咛，浑身都在发抖，胸前的两粒肿胀又热又痒，期待着有人狠狠地摩擦揉捏，口腔被发热烧干了水分，饥渴难耐。勉力抓起桌子上的手机，亚瑟突然不知道该打给谁，这种情况他也是头一次遇上。为了掩人耳目，办公室里根本没有存放抑制剂，况且发情期才注入抑制剂会极大伤害Omega的身体，可是现在他只需要一管药剂，好褪去这磨人的燥热。

颤抖的手指悬空在名为“梅林”的那一栏，亚瑟无助的呜咽一声，全身上下的每一寸皮肤都在渴求抚慰，痒热到令人难耐，胯下越发疼痛鼓胀，但是亚瑟绝不会放纵自己就在办公室里敞开双腿把手伸进裤子里。

“梅林……”他不知道自己无意识的呢喃着，委屈无措的呼唤着另一个人的名字。

梅林是个Beta，梅林可以帮助他。

他拨通了那个号码，尽力使自己的声音维持平稳得体。

tbc


	2. Contract Lover④

4.

梅林大口的呼吸着，低沉的喘息声在黑黢黢的空间里显得色情又压抑。宽敞的办公室里只有一盏台灯，映着身下男人棕调的、像在流动的金发。

现在他把金发的主人面朝下按在办公桌上，自己的手指在那高高翘起的臀部里抽插，他感觉到指尖有湿滑的液体，并且越来越多。随着进入的不断顺畅，空气中混合着薄荷清香的甘甜蜂蜜味让他口舌生津。他在大脑发出讯号前就下意识揪住那漂亮的金发迫使他的老板抬起头来，脖颈向后艰难的接受他的吻。

滑腻、火热、干渴。

他急不可耐的含住那双已经红肿水润的唇瓣，舌头蛮横粗鲁的探进别人的领地，四处搜刮掠夺，像旱季手握利刃的强盗，绝不放过任何一寸甘霖。

好甜……他没想过亲吻是一件如此美妙的事，或许那有赖于身下这个人到底是谁。不过——他现在不想那些。湿热口腔里的每一寸尝起来都是蜂蜜的清甜，而那与自己纠缠的舌头又软又滑，梅林怕它溜走一样用嘴堵住那唯一的出口，因此身下人只能脱力般哼鸣讨饶来换取一个喘息的机会。

胯下的硬热蓄势待发，梅林的舌头舔上身下人的后颈，那一小块皮肤散发的浓郁的甜香，他甚至好奇这种极致的香气这样一小块腺体如何盛下。他试探性的舔弄那里，身下的金发男人发出一声压抑的呜咽，像是被什么阻挡住了。梅林压住他颤抖不断的身体，另一只手伸到前面去撬开他的唇齿，粗暴的戏弄他的舌头，换来清晰的、美妙的、性感的呻吟喘息。

“别咬。”梅林命令似的发话。奇怪，他以往并不如此，然而身体里每一个细胞都叫嚣着要驯服身下这个人，要让他只能缠在自己身上扭动呻吟。

空气里浓香的蜂蜜薄荷味突然被劈开，刺激的薄荷香气狠狠扩充，金发Omega痛苦的闷哼一声，白皙紧致的大腿绵软无力，一股粘稠的液体从后穴溢出，湿了梅林的手掌。

“我才是下命令那个人……记得吗？”金发Omega即使大张双腿，被剥的只剩一件衬衫，滚圆蓝眼睛里生理性泪水一颗颗落下来打湿了办公桌上的纸质文件，神情依旧倨傲凛然，像一只甩着蓬松鬃毛的雄狮。

梅林抽出湿哒哒的手指把人翻过来，两个人推搡间胡乱的踩着地上的文件夹和几粒衬衣纽扣，还有两步开外的玻璃碎片——那里面原本装着抑制剂，现在只剩一滩水和碎成渣的容器。

梅林自己都不知道事情怎么会发现成这个样子。

他只记得在厨房做炖牛肉时接到了亚瑟的电话。他几乎是恍惚的回忆起电话里亚瑟轻微颤抖的嗓音，起伏不平的声调，几不可闻的、鼻腔里暧昧的翁鸣，揉成一团意味不明的气息声从那双总是嫣红水润的唇瓣里滑出来……

他还记得得知亚瑟是个Omega时难以言说的心情，两人小时候讨论分化时亚瑟蓝色眼睛里温柔明亮的光，少年人颀长坚挺的骨骼衬出他漂亮的身体曲线，他以为亚瑟会是个Alpha——至少也是个Beta……不过所有的思绪最后都终结于他自己是个Beta的现实。

然后……他分化了。

等他乘电梯到达那层寂静昏暗的时候，伴随着电梯门“叮”的一声，他闻到一股醇香清甜的味道。梅林皱了皱眉，还以为谁在办公室里偷偷喝酒。

他没有多想，快步来到最里面的隔间，里面的百叶窗被拉下来遮住了视线，梅林只能去敲门，但是那股甜丝丝的味道越来越浓郁，像是隔着门板不断的往外渗。作为一个Beta，梅林的生理知识确实不怎么丰富，用他的话来说，他只是一个普通的对信息素嗅觉失灵的庸人，即使了解了Alpha或者Omega的生理也不会有任何作用。

他错了。

他的老板一开始还不让他进门，严防死守的问话，问他是不是带了别人。他一再表示没有其他任何人，连楼下保安都下班了，整栋大楼只有他们两个。他一边答话一边暗自懊恼身下支起的小帐篷。他从不知道人还可以闻着味道硬起来！

他慌了。

他匆匆留下抑制剂就想开溜，随便找个厕所解决一下。但是他的老板——没错，就是亚瑟——打开了门，站在他面前，眼睛湿润，金色的发梢被打湿，衬衫皱巴巴的贴在身上，扣子解到胸口上。他没有系领带，松散的领口露出他白皙的皮肤和汗津津的胸膛，隐约可窥的肌肉轮廓圆润美好，两粒凸起安静的蛰伏在布料下。

他从不知道一向骄傲强势的亚瑟·潘德拉贡还有这样的一面，所以他硬到发疼，这不怪他。

“过来，梅林。”亚瑟就像平常使唤他一样，眼神无辜纯洁的让人浮想联翩。

“干什么？”他舔了舔唇，干渴的口腔急需水分，脑袋里昏沉朦胧。

“我发情了。”

他的语气就像在说今天下雨了。

“你让我给你带了抑制剂。”

“我改主意了。”亚瑟站直了身体，尽量让他自己看上去得体一些，“我是你的老板，还记得吗？”

就算他不记得，银行卡里多出来的存款帮他记得。

“所以呢？”梅林紧紧的盯着他的嘴唇，“你想让我做什么？”

亚瑟察觉到他的目光，扶着门框的手垂下来插进裤兜里，湿润的蓝眼睛在窗外灯牌的照射下波光粼粼，直直的看进他心里。亚瑟·潘德拉贡语气坚定不容置喙，微微抬起的下颚不可一世，一如既往的对梅林下达命令:“和我做。”

听起来顺理成章。

于是梅林几乎是立刻冲上去吻了他，心里咆哮着亚瑟的名字。两个人拉扯着进了办公室，亚瑟被他粗鲁的逼退，直到后腰撞上办公桌。梅林一把扫开办公桌上的杂物，两块硬热挤在一起摩擦，梅林的动作急不可耐，火热的掌心贴上亚瑟的腰腹，从裤腰里扯出衬衫。

梅林粗喘着解开亚瑟衬衫的纽扣，他才不管衬衫扣子崩掉了几颗，他从高中起就开始肖想这人。虽然那时他只是想知道亚瑟信息素的味道，但是正常人会想埋首于人家的脖颈啃咬那上下滚动的喉结吗？

急切的剥开一边肩膀烙上亲吻，梅林的手指掐上亚瑟胸前的两点粉嫩，揉弄捻玩，力道十足。亚瑟推他，疼的瑟缩起来，梅林却发了狠，亚瑟越动，他下手越重。直到亚瑟妥协般咬着牙一声不吭，他才放轻了力道，低下头含住艳红柔嫩的乳尖细细舔弄，啧啧水声让金发Omega脸颊绯红，他伸出手要抚慰肿胀的下身，被情动的Alpha发现，撤开舌头换上牙齿一口咬住嘴里的小东西。

亚瑟差点尖叫出来，但是他抑制住了——他咬上了梅林的肩膀，恶狠狠的。梅林的拇指擦过敏感红肿的乳首，脆弱的乳肉上还有粘滑的唾液，他就着淫靡的痕迹抠弄那快要破皮的脆弱，使得肩上的牙印越发深了。他们完全就是在较劲，亚瑟不肯叫出声，梅林偏要逼他。

亚瑟作为一个Omega来说未免过于紧致了些，即使梅林是个AO生理文盲，但是他也知道Omega的发情期需要抚慰，亚瑟明显就是没怎么经过人事的那种，这……不得不说很有诱惑力。亚瑟的臀浑圆挺翘，臀尖圆润，居然还泛着羞耻的艳粉色，塌下去的腰窝和脊背线条性感且引人遐想。

“我可以帮你联系医生。”亚瑟突然开口道，声音朗润带着磁性，又像被砂纸磨过。

“什么？”梅林的声音喑哑，口里还带着一点蜂蜜的醇香。

亚瑟被他按在办公桌上翘起臀部，窗外霓虹灯映照在他情欲满满的脸上，梅林看到他眼角的泪痕和被蹂躏的红肿的嘴唇，还有嘴角那一抹不怀好意的笑容。

“你磨磨蹭蹭很久了，我知道这话你不好开口，不过我也能啊——”

梅林掐灭了他的话头——用自己的阴茎。

紧致柔嫩的内壁几乎是饥渴的裹着他开始吞吐，梅林没有想到他已经湿成这样。拍了拍身下人的屁股，梅林皱眉:“放松一点，‘老板’！”

亚瑟知道他是故意的，但是他现在没工夫去理会这种挑衅。身后粗长硬热的东西把他撑满了，他怀疑那玩意儿都顶到胃里了，不然他他为什么会觉得不能呼吸，心脏又软又涩。这混蛋还没等他缓过来就开始抽送，横冲直撞，被顶到敏感点很难压制住喘息，只能色厉内荏。

“我可以扣你的钱！”

“好像撅起屁股的不是我？”

亚瑟的味道太过美妙，梅林无法抑制自己向他索取的欲望。金发Omega白皙柔软的臀丘被他撞得抖动不止，胯部被桌沿磨得发红。梅林抬起他一条腿按在桌子上，穴口大开任他挞伐，这样羞耻的姿势引起亚瑟的不满，他撑起上半身想起来，却被梅林翻了过来直接分开双腿——是比刚才更羞耻的姿势。

因为这样他可以看见梅林的脸。黑发Alpha浑身散发的清爽的薄荷香，额发垂下来遮住一部分眉眼，高高的颧骨在脸颊上投下一小片阴影，性感的要命。那双亚瑟很熟悉的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他。亚瑟抬起胳膊挡在眼前，咬住嘴唇不去看这幅场景。

“怎么了，我伺候的你不够舒服？”

“就……闭嘴唔——”

第一声，也绝不会是最后一声。梅林挑起嘴角，愉快的挺进，故意抓着亚瑟换气的间隙猛送，亚瑟的脊背在桌子上摩擦，制造出混乱色情的痕迹，如果梅林不扣住他的腿弯，他怀疑自己会滑到另一边去。炽热的凶器开疆拓土，快感沿着脊椎攀升，腰肢发麻，下身又湿又软，喉咙里那些羞耻的声音根本关不住。亚瑟腰腹用力，坐起来故技重施，张口咬上梅林另一边肩膀。

“嘶——”

梅林狠狠挺了挺胯，亚瑟换了个地方又是一口，Alpha受激，报复性的耸动起来。

内腔被他顶的酥麻，后穴难以启齿的蠕动起来，梅林不放过他，卡着他的腰把人抱起来。

“啊！别——”亚瑟松开嘴，近乎慌乱的攀上他的背，努力想靠双臂支撑自己的一部分重量，瞪大的蓝眼睛清澈透亮，引得梅林在他眼角快速地落下一个吻。

梅林乐于见到他的屈服，他想到那个高中时期倚在门框上灿然微笑的少年，灼热的阴茎胀大一圈。他抱着人掂了一下，腰杆用力，一下一下撞击到最深处。

“不……等等！”

亚瑟又惊又惧，呼喊带上了泣音，张大嘴巴话都说不出来，已无力抑制叫喊，口腔被嘶哑的呻吟占满，他开始无意识的抓挠梅林的背。梅林抱着他挺动，猛兽一样长驱直入，亚瑟双臂紧紧地抱住他，侧头咬住梅林的脖颈，浑身颤栗，腰身绷成一张弓弦，湿软的内壁疯狂的收缩起来，梅林被他裹的舒服极了，大力耸动几下，闷哼着在一片温热紧致里射了出来。

他抱着亚瑟倒进沙发里，小腹上是亚瑟留下的斑驳精液。梅林想撤出来，可是他一动亚瑟就难受的蜷起身子。

“亚瑟？”

亚瑟光滑的背部贴在他胸口，梅林根本看不到他的脸，他试图将人转过来，却发现两人相连处出来细密的快感，便不好再动。

“你还是不舒服吗？”好像Omega需要一个标记才能度过情热，他是不是要咬一口？梅林盯着亚瑟金发下蛰伏的那个小小的腺体，鼻尖还有一点甜甜的柠檬香……和薄荷味？

过了一会，亚瑟爬起来离开他的怀抱，冰冷的空气钻进梅林怀里，让他感到一阵失落。阴茎顺着肠道滑出来，借着昏暗的灯光，梅林可以看到黏糊糊的液体在亚瑟行走的两腿间顺着腿根流下来，白衬衣下面那个圆翘的屁股上还有通红的指印……

亚瑟一直没有转过来，动作艰涩的套上裤子，拿上西装外套就打开了门……

“梅林……”

“是的。”

梅林正在穿裤子，闻言抬起头。亚瑟站在门口背对着他，头发凌乱，脑袋低垂，整个人在黑暗中挺拔孤寂。梅林心中涌起一股难以言喻的爱意，他突然觉得小潘德拉贡并不像人前那么刚硬。亚瑟沉默着，很久没有说话，但是他明明是想说什么来着，梅林清楚的看到他提了一口气。但是他最后什么也没说，轻轻关上门隔绝了梅林的视线。

那是他们最后一次见面。

tbc


End file.
